


Bang Bang Bang Bang

by Rillion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 14x10, Gen, Post-Episode: s14e10 Nihilism, headache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rillion/pseuds/Rillion
Summary: It’s loud. But he can handle it. Right? He can handle it.





	Bang Bang Bang Bang

_Bang Bang Bang Bang_

It feels like it’s been going on forever.

_Clash_  
_Thud_  
_Sough_  
_Rattle_

This pounding, these noises.

_Bang Bang Bang Bang_

All inside his head, only for him to hear.

_Clank_  
_Bump_  
_Clink_  
_Bash_

Steady. Never stopping. Never quiet.

 _Bang Bang Bang Bang_  
Always.  
_Bang Bang Bang Bang_

But it’s okay. He can handle it. He has to. 

_Bang Bang_

It’s just a noisy headache.

_Bang Bang_

“It’s all you. You’re in control”, he mutters to himself.

_Clank Clank_

“It’s all you.”

_Clank Clank_

“It’s only you.”

_Clank Clank_

“I’m fine”, he says, when Castiel asks. “I’ve got him.”

_Clutter_

“I’m good”, he answers, when Sam looks at him in concern. “I mean it.”

_Sough_

“I can handle it”, he tells Jack, who looks at him with a sceptical face. “Don’t worry kid.”

_Bang Bang_

He is alright. He can live with this. It will get better with time. Right?

_Pound Pound_

He will get used to it. Eventually, his head won’t feel like it’s going to burst at any moment. Eventually, he won’t have to fight for that door to stay shut.

_Scream_

It will get better.

_Scream_

It will get better.

_Clash_

It will quiet down.

_Boom_

Right? It will quiet down.

_Clutter_

It’s going to be okay.

_Rattle_

It’s going to be okay.

_Bang_

Right?

_Bang Bang_

He can handle it.

_Bang Bang Bang_

He can handle it.

_Bang Bang Bang Bang_

Right?


End file.
